Pokemon: Who are you
by Krocket
Summary: The beginning of my journey to become a pokemon master


Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon, Team Rocket, etc @pont-face { pont-family: Arial Unicode MS; } @pont-face { pont-family: Verdana; } @pont-face { pont-family: \@Arial Unicode MS; } @page Section1 {size: 8.5in 11.0in; margin: 1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in; mso-header-margin: .5in; mso-footer-margin: .5in; mso-paper-source: 0; } P.MsoNormal { pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } LI.MsoNormal { pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } DIV.MsoNormal { pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } P { pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN-LEFT: 0in; MARGIN-RIGHT: 0in; pont-FAMILY: "Arial Unicode MS"; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto } DIV.Section1 { page: Section1 } 

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon, Team Rocket, etc. but the events and characters belong to me. The human names are real. If you want to borrow them ask. Please review! Note: This happens at the same time as Ash Catches a Pokemon 

Who are You? 

One summer morning Kyle (our hero) was sleeping late. He was thinking about what pokemon he was going to pick. Bulbasaur, Kyle thought would be sharp with his Razor Leaf. Or I can pick Squirtle with his head-banging Skull Bash. I just can't decide! With a jolt, he woke up. "What time is it?!", he said worried. The clock flashed 10:00 A.M. 

Kyle ran to his drawers, grabbed a blue pair of shorts, and a Mortal Kombat: Annihilation T-shirt. His blue backpack was lying on the ground. He quickly, grabbed it and rushed downstairs. He hurried into the kitchen, grabbed a pop-tart and stuffed it into his mouth. "Mom?', he called, I'm leaving." His mother ran to him. "Are you sure you'll be OK?", she asked. " Sure, Mom. Don't worry, pokemon trainers take care of themselves. Besides, I have everything I need right hear in my bag.", he replied. "See ya!", he called. His mother shouted something, but it was lost when he ran to Professor Oak's Laboratory. 

Swiftly, the sixteen year old (17 in January 23) made it inside Oaks laboratory. "Ah Kyle, I was wondering when you'd get here. Everyone else is already here.", Oak commented. There was Be Ann 'Sarah' Leu, Kyle's oldest friend the Asian 15- year old was waiting patiently. Next, was Ken Maksimchuk, his best friend despite he his complaints and his constant cursing. Last, was Kevin Hermann a dark-skinned teen who was a little weird. Ken and Hermann weren't very patient, with Prof. Oak. 

"All right, everyone please come here." Prof. said. Over to the lab are were three pokeballs, making a triangle. There were a symbol for each ball. "Sarah, since you were patient and came early, you get first pick. After that, Ken, next Kyle, and lastly Kevin.", he voiced. She walked over and picked the middle pokeball with the flame on it. Ken went and grabbed the left pokeball with the droplet on it. "Wait! I'm receiving a new pokemon! One of you can choose the new pokemon!", he said excitedly. 

"Well, I'll take the new pokeball. Hand it over.", he cried. Professor Oak handed it to Kyle, but as he did a red glare burst form the ball. "Charmander,Char." Dex (Kyle's Pokedex) stated, "Charmander: a flame burns on the tip of its tail from birth. It is said that a Charmander dies, if its flame ever goes out." "YES!", Kyle called. "I got Charmander!" I pulled my Limited Edition Pokemon League cap to the side, and put up my pointer, middle, and index finger together. It was his battle stance. With a yawn, he barbecued Kyle with his flame. 

"What a loser!", Hermann said insultingly. "That dumb thing will never beat Bulbasaur." He threw the ball straight into the ground. Ken and Be Ann followed suit. "Bulbasaur." "Charmander." "Squirtle." "See ya later, losers. Ha ha ha!", he said laughing. Oak, Kyle, and Be Ann had to hold Ken back so he wouldn't kill him. After a while, the two left on their training journeys leaving Kyle and Oak alone. Kyle thought, he needs a name. "How about... Charmer?", he said to the pokemon. As if on cue, he jumped and used his Scratch attack on him. 

Kyle left the lab, and made his way to Route 1. Kyle, was excited at seeing the different species of pokemon, but Charmer wasn't exactly thrilled. Suddenly, a flock of Spearows attacked them. "Let's get out of here!", he said as he whipped out Dex. "Spearow has a terrible attitude. It will sometimes attack other pokemon and humans." ,Dex informed. 

Soon, the two were backed up against the lake near Viridian City. Kyle couldn't move because he can't swim. Charmer couldn't because he's weak against water. Kyle turned toward the pokemon, "Charmer, I know you don't like me, but please listen. If you go into your pokeball you might be saved. So please... go save yourself." He turned to the on coming flock, "Spearows, don't think you've won. I will be the world's number one pokemon master. There's no way you will stop me. I won't be beaten. Charmer forget about me,save yourself!" In a flash, Charmer leaped into the air and roasted them with his Ember attack. 

Hours pass, and Kyle turns weakly to Charmer. "We... won.", he said softly. "Char.", he said weakly. Scooping Charmer up, he made his way to Viridian City. As he ran to the town, a police officer grabbed him. 

"Where did you steal that pokemon from? Or are you from Pallet Town?", she asked. "I didn't steal it from anyone, but I am from Pallet. Here.", he replied. He punched a button on his pokedex. Dex stated, "I am Dex, a pokedex programmed by Professor Oak of the town of Pallet. My function is to provide Kyle, with advice on pokemon and their training. If lost or stolen, I can not be replaced." The officer told me she was Officer Jenny, and the original Pallet group came here, and I was the last to arrive of both groups. She then volunteered to take me to the Pokemon Center, so Charmer can be healed. 

After screaming in her motorcycle after thirty minutes, she stopped the cycle at the front desk. "Excuse me, Nurse Joy, but this boy needs to talk to you.", Jenny said. A pink woman about thirty, walked over them. "It seems you to practice your driving skills. So you're Kyle, I was waiting to see you get here, just like I saw your cousin Eric.", she commented. "Nurse, please help Charmer my Charmander.", Kyle pleaded. She answered, "I'll do the best I can. She and her Chansey hurried Charmer into the Critical Care Unit. 

After waiting about an hour, Charmer was wheeled into the lobby. "Is he..?", he asked frantically. Joy assured him, "Don't worry. He just has some leftover water in his body. He should wake up in an hour or so." Kyle thanked, "Thank you, Nurse Joy." "You're welcome.", she replied. Suddenly, two pokeballs broke through the ceiling's window. A seventeen old boy and girl entered the hallway filled with smoke. One was blue-haired and holding a rose. The girl had ridiculous long red hair. Their pokemon (guess!) were two Poison pokemon, Ekans and Koffing. They both were in a weird stance. 

"Prepare For Trouble. Make it Double." "To Protect the World from Devestation. To Unite all Peoples within our Nation." "To Denounce the Evils of Truth and Love. To extend our Reach to the Stars Above" "Jessie. James." "Team Rocket Blast Off at the Speed of Light! Surrender Now or Prepare to Fight!" "Meowth That's Right!" 

"I've heard of you guys. Team Rocket are a group of thugs that try to take over the world using pokemon!", Kyle exclaimed. "That's right, brat. Our boss would love that Charmander, hand it over.", James replied."What do I look like, you guys? There's no way I'm handing Charmer over to you, you Rocket rejects." Jessie and Meowth started the battle. "Ekans, Bite attack!", "Here's my Scratch Attack. Meowth, Meowth." 

Ekans and Meowth's attacks barely missed him. Suddenly, a large explosion appeared in the doorway. There was Be Ann with her Charmander and Ken with Squrtle. "Charmander, Leer." "Squrtle, Bubble now!" In seconds, the two were fainted. Koffing then rammed into both of them. causing severe damage to the pair. Jessie and James began cheering. "We're gonna get a pokemon! We're gonna get a pokemon!", they cheered.

Slowly Charmer woke up and stared at Team Rocket. Realizing the situation, he scorched Ekans and Koffing to a crisp. "Pathetic. Now watch a real pokemon in action!", he said proudly. Obviously, Meowth was no match for Ember and was toast, literally. Kyle thanked his friends and made their way to the next area, Viridian Forrest.

"First thing to do is check the Pokedex.", Kyle thought. Dex stated, "Ekans: a snake pokemon that eats eggs of birds and bird pokemon. Koffing: the poison gas pokemon, uses nauseous fumes to protect itself from danger. Meowth: the scratchcat pokemon, Meowth pride themselves, being the only pokemon that can learn Payday naturally." Kyle then pondered, "How am I going to deal with Team Rocket?" Over by the trees, Kyle heard soft rustling.

Out came a Caterpie crawling on a leaf, trying to munch on it. "All right, you're mine!", Kyle called. "Pokeball go!" The ball hit the bug so quickly, he didn't even realize he was captured. Kyle did his battle stance, after seeing the glow come off the pokeball. "I finally, got a new pokemon! We got Caterpie!", Kyle triumphed. He then threw the ball, and started to talk to Caterpie. After the three of them got aquainted, they all went to bed with Caterpie on his right and Charmer on his left.

Kyle soon drifted into sleep but his partners were busy talking. (Note: This part will be just in script, beacuse I can't do Caterpie's cry.) The two hopped up the wooden stump. Caterpie: I can't believe I have a trainer who's also my friend. Charmer: Yeah, Kyle's great. Even though he's a little stubburn. Caterpie: I just can't wait 'till I evolve. Charmer: Evolve? Caterpie: Yeah! I'll become Metapod a cocoon pokemon, and then I'll hatch into Buterfree! Charmer: You mean you will fly? Caterpie: Yep. I'm going to bed, see you in the morning. Charmer: I'll go to. Night. The pokemon went to the sides of thier trainer and went to bed.

The next morning Kyle and Charmer jumped awake, when they heard Caterpie scream. They turned and saw a very small Spearow chasing Caterpie. "Hey, leave it alone Spearow!", he glared at it. The bird showed no signs of letting up. Kyle countered, "In that case, Charmer Ember now!!" The lizard shot a flaming ball at the Spearow. "Kyle called, "Nice job. Go, pokeball!" The pokeball wiggled and shook but finally he caught it. "We got Spearow!" "Char-man." Kyle thought for a minute, and brought out Spearow. Caterpie shyed away, but after Spearow apologized, the three pokemon looked up at their trainer and friend. "What are we waiting for? Let's got this journey moving!" he answered.

Narrator: Our hero Kyle, has overcome his first obstacles. But will an unexpected surprise stop our heroes? Who is this Eric? Find out on the next Pokemon.

Here's my famous T.R. quotes.

Jessie: Prepare for more trouble than you've ever seen!

James: And make it double. We're on the big screen.

Ash: I'll have to catch this on video.


End file.
